callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S. Army Rangers
:This article is about the military unit. For the sawed-off shotgun in ''Modern Warfare 2, see Ranger (Shotgun).'' The United States Army Rangers or simply Army Rangers are specialized, elite American light infantry special operations forces capable of conducting direct action operations. They are based in Fort Benning, Georgia. The Rangers are a light infantry unit that can deploy rapidly and are trained to be extremely flexible in the special missions they are assigned, specializing in airborne assaults (both by helicopter or parachute). US Army Rangers draw strongly on the heritage, traditions and ethos of Rogers' Rangers but have no lineage back to that unit. The current US Army Ranger warfighting unit, the 75th Ranger Regiment, is composed of Ranger battalions originally created for World War II. These modern rangers trace their lineage directly back to three of those six battalions of Rangers, and the 5307th Composite Unit (Provisional) known as Merrill's Marauders. The Ranger training course, which makes a soldier Ranger qualified, has existed continuously since World War II in various forms. The first American light infantry units called "Rangers" were raised for, and disbanded after, the French and Indian Wars, the American Revolution (for both sides), the American Civil War (for both sides) and World War II. History Scotland under the British Commandos; 80 percent of the original rangers came from the 34th Infantry Division. Together with the ensuing 3rd, and 4th Ranger Battalions they fought in North Africa and Italy commanded by William O. Darby until the Battle of Cisterna (January 29, 1944) when most of the rangers of the 1st and 3rd battalions were captured. Before the 5th Ranger Battalion landing on Dog White Sector, Omaha Beach, during the Invasion of Normandy, the 2nd Ranger Battalion scaled the 150-foot (46 m) cliffs of Pointe du Hoc, a few miles to the west, to destroy a five-gun battery of captured French Canon de 155 mm GPF guns. Under constant fire during the climb, they encountered only a small company of Germans on the cliffs and the artillery withdrawn some 500 meters. The guns were later found and destroyed, and the Rangers cut and held the main road for two days before being relieved. Pacific theater Meanwhile two separate Ranger units fought the war in the Pacific Theater. The 98th Field Artillery Battalion was formed on 16 December 1940 and activated at Fort Lewis on January 1941. On 26 September 1944, they were converted from field artillery to light infantry and became 6th Ranger Battalion. 6th Ranger Battalion led the invasion of the Philippines and performed the daring Raid at Cabanatuan. They played an important role until they were deactivated on 30 December 1945, in Japan. After the first Quebec Conference, the 5307th Composite Unit (provisional) was formed with Frank Merrill as the commander, leading them to be nicknamed Merrill's Marauders. They began training in India on 31 October 1943. Composed of the famous six color-coded combat teams that would become part of modern Ranger heraldry, they fought against the Japanese during the Burma Campaign. In February 1944, the Marauders began a 1,000-mile (1,600 km) march over the Himalayan mountain range and through the Burmese jungle to strike behind the Japanese lines. By March, they had managed to cut off Japanese forces in Maingkwan and cut their supplies lines in the Hukawng Valley. On 17 May, the Marauders and Chinese forces captured the Myitkyina airfield, the only all-weather airfield in Burma. The Marauders proved themselves a truly exceptional unit and have the very rare distinction of having every member of the unit receive the Bronze Star. After World War II, the Rangers were disbanded; however, the ranger training regime was kept in place, though only senior NCOs and officers were allowed the training. The Modern Rangers :Main article: wikipedia:75th Ranger Regiment (United States) After the Vietnam conflict, division and brigade commanders determined that the U.S. Army needed elite, rapidly deployable light infantry, so in 1974 General Creighton Abrams constituted the 1st Ranger Battalion; eight months later, the 2nd Ranger Battalion was constituted, and in 1984 the 3rd Ranger Battalion and their regimental headquarters were created. In 1986, the 75th Ranger Regiment was formed and their military lineage formally authorized. The 75th Ranger Regiment, comprising three battalions, is the premier light-infantry of the U.S. Army. It is a flexible, highly trained and rapid light infantry specialized to be employed against many conventional and special operations targets. The 4th, 5th, and 6th Ranger Battalions were re-activated as the Ranger Training Brigade, the cadre of instructors of the contemporary Ranger School; moreover, because they are parts of a TRADOC school, the 4th, 5th, and 6th battalions are not formally included to the active strength of the 75th Ranger Regiment. The Rangers have participated in the following operations: the 1980 rescue attempt of American hostages, Tehran, Iran in (Operation Eagle Claw); the 1st and 2nd Ranger Battalions in Operation Urgent Fury on Grenada in 1983; all three Ranger battalions, plus HQ elements, for the U.S. invasion of Panama (Operation Just Cause) in 1989; a company from 1st Battalion was deployed in the First Persian Gulf War (Operations Desert Storm and Desert Shield) in 1991; Bravo Company, 3rd Ranger Battalion was the base unit of "Task Force Ranger" in Operation Gothic Serpent, in Somalia in 1993, concurrent with Operation Restore Hope; soldiers from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Ranger Battalions deployed to Haiti in 1994 (before operation's cancellation; recalled 5 miles (8.0 km) from the Haitian coast); and the 3rd Ranger Battalion led the attack in Afghanistan, in 2001; the entire Ranger Regiment is on deployment since the start of the current Iraq War, in 2003. Call of Duty Series Call of Duty 2 (Call of Duty 2).]] The US Army Rangers are the only American soldiers we see in Call of Duty 2 in singleplayer and multiplayer. In the American campaign, the player stroms Normandy fight though way through Germany and crossing the Rhine River. The playable character is a member of the 2nd Ranger Battalion, Dog Company: Corporal Bill Taylor who is under command of Sgt. Randall Weapons: Thompson, BAR, M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, Springfield M1903, M1911, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The US Army Rangers are one of the factions in the multiplayer. They also are one of the two main campaigns' faction, with a few missions beginning in Afghanistan before the Rangers are transferred back to the States to stop a Russian invasion. The Rangers campaign is lived through the eyes of Joseph Allen (only during the first three missions) and James Ramirez, members of the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment. There are also key characters like Sgt. Foley and Cpl. Dunn. The Rangers are under the command of General Shepherd (who also leads the Task Force 141). The Rangers, as any other regular Army Soldiers, wear Army Combat Uniforms and Improved Outer Tactical Vests (which are colored in "Ranger Green" instead of the normal ACU pattern) In multiplayer when playing as the US Army Rangers an audio track of their motto "Rangers lead the way!" plays. This was derived when on the 6th of June 1944, during the assault landing on Dog White sector of Omaha Beach as part of the invasion of Normandy, when Brigadier General Norman Cota calmly walked towards Maj. Max Schneider (CO of the 5th Ranger Battalion) while under heavy machine gun fire and asked "What outfit is this?" Someone yelled "5th Rangers!" To this, Cota replied "Well then Goddammit, Rangers, lead the way!"'' Weapons Used Assault Rifles *M4A1 *SCAR-H *M16A4 *FAL Submachine Guns/ Machine Pistols *MP5k *UMP45 Machine Guns *M240 *M249 SAW (Only found mounted in the level Whiskey Hotel) Shotguns *M1014 *Striker (Special Ops) Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Intervention *Barrett .50cal Handguns *M9 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum (Used only by Shepherd) Launchers *AT4 *Javelin *Stinger *M203 (Mounted on rifles) Members Prominent Members *General Shepherd *Private First Class Joseph Allen *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Private James Ramirez Minor Members *Pvt.Morgan *Pvt.Wade *Pvt.Wells Named After Past Characters The following Rangers share their names with past characters in the series. *Fahey *Peas *Pelayo *Roycewicz *Macey Named After Infinity Ward Staff The following names given to randomly generated Rangers. All of these names come from members of Infinity Ward. *Abrahamsson *Alavi *Alderman *Arem *Arya *Baker *Barb *Bartolucci *Bell *Benetiz *Berry *Blumel *Boon *Bowling *Capen *Casey *Chen *Cherubini *Cho *Collier *Cotterell *Cournoyer *Davis *Dionne *Dye *Eady *Emslie *Ferriz *Field *Fukuda *Gaines *Ganus *Giesler *Gigliotti *Gillis *Glasco *Glenn *Gompbert *Grenier *Grigsby *Haggerty *Hammon *Harmer *Harris *Heath *Hirsh *Johnson *Kar *Keating *Kriegler *Kuhn *Lai *Lambert *Lastimosa *Lopez *Lor *Luo *McCandlish *McCord *McCoy *McLeod *Messerly *Miller *Onur *Pelayo *Perez *Pierce *Porter *Rieke *Rubin *Sandler *Sarkisyan *Seal *Shiring *Silvers *Slayback *Smith *Stone *Sue *Taehoon *Theodore *Vinson *Volker *Wang *Wapner *Wasilczuk *West *Yang *Zampella Other *Golden *Hammer *Hudson *Morgan *Neel *Sumners *Tee *Wade *Wells Known Rangers *Sgt. Foley *Cpl. Keating *Cpl/Sgt. Macey *Pvt. Slayback *Pvt. McLood *Sgt. Bortolucci *Pvt. Blumel *Cpl. Dunn *Sgt. Arnett *Pvt. Walden *Sgt. Taehoon *Cpl. Volker *Pvt. Abrahamsson *Sgt. Pelayo *Gen. Shepherd *Cpl. Bowling *Pvt. Emelie *Sgt. Alavi *Dave *Pvt. Kreigler *Col. Lastimosa *Pvt. Dionne *Pvt. Pierce *Sgt. Seal *Cpl. Sandler *Pvt. Ramirez *PFC. Allen *Pvt. Morgan *Pvt. Wells *Pvt. Bartolbeel *Pvt. Davis *Sgt. Miller *Pvt. Grigsby *Sgt. Baker *Sgt. Fukuda *Sgt. Gompert *Cpl. Roycewicz *Pvt. Lambert *Pvt. Kar *Sgt. Lai *Cpl. Haggerty *Pvt. Casey *Cpl. Yang *Pvt. Taehoon *Pvt. Cournoyer *Sgt. Wasilezyk *Cpl. Alavi *Pvt. Wade *Pvt. Sandler *Pvt. McCord *Pvt. Vaughan *Cpl. Glenn *Col. Marshall *Cpl. Gillis *Cpl. Sarkisyan *Pvt. Benitez *Sgt. Turner *Cpl. Dye *Pvt. Wiederhold *Sgt. Perez *Sgt. Capen *Sgt. Beil *Sgt. Kuhn *Cpl. Harris *Sgt. Kar *Sgt. Grenier *Cpl. Hirsh *Pvt. McCoy *Cpl. Zampella *Sgt. Harmer *Pvt. Lastimosa *Pvt. Baker *Sgt. Bowling *Sgt. Penrod *Sgt. Cotterell *Pvt. Cournoyer *Pvt. Dionne *Sgt. Bartolucci *Pvt. Chen *Sgt. Gaines *Pvt. Messerly *Cpl. Glenn *Cpl. Slayback *Pvt. Cho *Pvt. Ganus *Sgt. Lambert *Pvt. Boon *Sgt. Eady *Pvt. Fukuda *Sgt. Casey *Sgt. Yang *Pvt. Smith *Pvt. Bowling *Cpl. Geisler *Cpl. Penrod *Pvt. Emslie *Pvt. Tee *Pvt. Heath *Pvt. Cherubini *Pvt. Turner *Pvt. Pees *Cpl. Harmer *Cpl. Peirce *Pvt. West (A Reference to the Private West In'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'') *Sgt. Aubin *Pvt. Glasco *Sgt. Theodore *Pvt. Stone *Cpl. Boon *Sgt. Capen *Pvt. Neel *Cpl. Roycewicz *Pvt. Eady *Pvt. Haggerty *Cpl. Dionne *Cpl. Benitz *Sgt. Arya *Sgt. Rieke *Pvt. Barb *Sgt. Chen *Pvt. Smith *Sgt. Perez *Sgt. Grenier *Sgt. Messerly *Cpl. Kreigler *Cpl. Benitez *Sgt. Barb *Cpl. Perez *Sgt. Neel *Pvt. Giesler *Cpl. Grenier *Pvt. Field *Cpl. Barb *Cpl. Wang *Cpl. Tee *Cpl. Peas *Cpl. Lai *Pvt. Cherubini *Pvt. Turner *Pvt. Peas *Pvt. Luo *Pvt. Ferriz *Sgt. Gompert *Pvt. Hammon *Cpl. Eady *Sgt. Hirsh *Cpl. Messerly Quotes Call of Duty 2 *"Jerries!" *"Kiss my New York ass!" *"Good thing Hitler cares for the Jerries, we don't give a rat's ass about ya!" *"Here comes Fritz!" *"Holy smokes! Look at them comin'!" *"Here's a gift from Tennessee, Jerry!" *"I have to reload! You two cover me!" Multiplayer Quotes *"Rangers lead the way." - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *"Tango down"- Killed an enemy. *"Target Neutralized!" - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *"Popping Smoke!"- When throwing smoke. *"Frag out!"- When throwing a Frag grenade. *"GRENADE!" - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *"Throwing a flashbang." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Flashbang, out." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossin' stun grenade." - After throwing a stun. *"Planting Claymore!" - After planting a Claymore. *"Throwing C4!" - After throwing/planting C4. *"Changing Mag!" - Reloading. *"Cover me, reloading." -Reloading. *"Reloading!" - Reloading. *"Your work is appreciated. Well done."- When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *"That's how it's done. Nice job, Rangers."- When the U.S. Army Rangers win in Multiplayer. *"Defeated. Don't let this happen again."- When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. *"We're not here to lose. Bring it, Rangers."- When the U.S. Army Rangers lose in Multiplayer. Image gallery Call of Duty 2 File:cod2rangers.png|Rangers in a landing vehicle during the Pointe du Hoc assault. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Rangermw2a.jpg|Convoy of Rangers in Afghanistan. File:Rangermw2w.jpg|A Ranger in Washington. File:Rangermw2f.jpg|A Ranger signaling his presence with a flare in Washington. 2hnbd6v.png|A Ranger in Team Player Trivia *The "victory" and "defeat" themes for the Rangers are different excerpts from the same soundtrack. Both come from the "endrun" portion of the soundtrack for Whiskey Hotel, where the player must charge through heavily-defended Russian positions to reach the roof of the White House, before USAF fighters level the whole of Washington D.C. The "victory" part plays first, possibly to boost the player with confidence that the mission is almost over and D.C. will be saved, and the "defeat" clip will play to add an ominous feeling that all life in the city will soon cease to be. *When playing as the Rangers online, your character will sometimes have a GPS, watch, or an iPod attached to their arm where you can see it. They still somehow work when an enemy EMP goes off. *You can buy an Ranger uniform for your Xbox Live Avatar for 400 Microsoft points *It is unknown why the Rangers are still using rifles other than the SCAR-H in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as it is set in 2016, and SCARs are supposed to be mainstreamed to Rangers and have all units equipped with them by 2011, or around the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When you start the mission 'Team Player' in Modern Warfare 2, two Rangers are taking cover behind a rock. One will blind-fire and the other may either stand up and fire or blind-fire too. This is odd as Rangers and indeed all US Army units are told not to blind-fire as it is inaccurate and wastes ammo. *The only weapon missing from one Ranger's inventory in Modern Warfare 2 is the HK416. Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2